Being Young
by Jorjor
Summary: While the gang are their same ages as in the book, Ponyboy is 3 years old. This fic will show you how every one deals with a young Pony and a new girl.
1. Default Chapter

Being Young

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Connie.

Summery:

The gang is their same ages as in the book but Ponyboy is 3 years old. Pony is anemic. Mostly Darry's POV. Darry has a girlfriend, Connie. This is set in 2004.

(Darry's POV)

Ponyboy was sick again; he's been getting sick a lot lately. Connie has been watching him while he is sick. Connie works at the "Nightly Double" every other night. She worked last night. Connie always does the grocery shopping for me, her and Ponyboy are going today. Pony had his 3rd birthday two weeks ago; he had to spend it in the hospital.

"Dar, you're going to be late for work if you don't leave now." Connie said from the kitchen. Ponyboy was in the living room watching Mickey Mouse. Sodapop and Steve already went to work and Johnny went to school, and Dally went god knows where. Two-bit is asleep in Soda's room (Sodapop and Ponyboy do not share a room in this fic). I guess he got drunk last night and stumbled into Soda's room and passed out, well that's what I heard.

(Connie's POV)

Darry said his good-byes and left for work. I got up from the table and walked into the living room to find Ponyboy asleep on the couch. I let him sleep and went to get dressed in some hip-hugger blue jeans and a yellow shirt. I went back into the living room and woke Pony up. He was only half-awake when I dressed him in overalls and a red and gray-stripped shirt. My parents had bought me a car two years ago and it was already banged up. I put Ponyboy in his car seat and got in behind the wheel. When we got to the store, I went right to the pharmacy section and got Ponyboy's prescription. I might have to get another job. we were almost to the checkout lane when pony said he wanted to play with the toys.

"You got toys at home that you can play with that you never play with." He gave me his cutest puppy look and I bought him a toy truck.

A/N: this chapter was just to give you an idea of what everybody (I mostly mean Connie and Ponyboy) is going to be like in this fic. Please Review!


	2. Ponyboy is a 'Big Boy'

Being Young

Chapter 2

(Reader's POV)

"Guess what!" Ponyboy said. He had been felling better as the day went on. Connie said he had started to feel better around noon.

"What?" asked Sodapop.

"I'm a big boy!" said Pony while laughing.

"We know!" said Connie. "You tell us every chance you get."

"Why are you a big boy?" asked Two-bit. Ponyboy replied with "Because I eat carrots, unlike you!"

"Gross!"

"Well, you cwayzie if you don't like carrots!" said Ponyboy with a big smile on his face.

"Well…um…at least I'm not a horse! Haha."

"Well at least I don't spend all day stuffing my face like a pig!" (A/N: I know that 3-year-olds don't say long sentences like this but it's fiction!) said Ponyboy giggling.

"I don't stuff my face like a pig, do I?" said two-bit confused.

"Yes you do!" said the gang, but all they heard out of Connie was laughter.

(Darry's POV)

Ponyboy and Two-bit's fights have seemed to become a ritual at dinner every night that Two-bit isn't drunk. After dinner Pony showed me his new toy truck.

"It's red, Darry! It's red!"

"I see it Pony, but it's time to take your bath."

"NO!" after he screamed he started to run away but I caught him before he could get to far.

"Yes. You are going to take a bath." after I said this Ponyboy started to frown but,

"BUBBLES!"

"Okay."

A/N/N: Please Review! Sorry it's short but I can only type a little at a time because my cousin closed the door on my hand and it hurts. Bye for now!


	3. Author Alert

One Huge Author's Note

Im sorry for not updating, I have been working on my stories at school and at night when I cant sleep. I have written new chapters and stories. I will start updating again as soon as I come back to Louisiana from Tennessee! I will probably update stories on Tuesday, 31st of May. And post new stories after that. I have been working on making my stories longer and more detailed. Teenage Life will be ending soon. I might make a sequel to it, but I don't know yet. If you have any ideas, post them in the review, or send me e-mail at Thank you all for the reviews and support. For those who don't like my stories, give me some ideas and I will try to make them better! I am posting this on all of my stories I am still updating but not the ones I am finished with.

Thanks again!

Jordan

a.k.a Jorjor


End file.
